


acetate

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, how did this get so long, i didn't ship this until i wrote this, misuse of hatoful boyfriend, satori is so so gay, slight university au, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: Swallow the poison, forgo the antidote.Sugawara Koushi is going to be the death of Satori, one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukihira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihira/gifts).



> for sarcasticspacenerd!!! i'm super sorry about that chapter of adronitis, so have some tensuga. (rey never gave me a prompt so i based the idea off of a few hc's from hq-rare-pairs.) self-betad so please point out any mistakes so i can fix them!!!
> 
> (also i know hatoful boyfriend isn't bl but i'm too tired to care)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

“I need to see your ID,” the cashier says after he scans the game.

 

There’s a reason for why Satori usually buys video games online, and it all comes down to ratings. He’s been playing BL, both legally and torrented, for a long time, for a lot longer than he’s been old enough to. It became a habit, to purchase it all online, even though he’s now twenty.

 

But then  _ Haikyuu!!,  _ his favorite manga, had to go and get a BL spinoff, and things went downhill from there. He just wants to play as Oikawa and have him get with Iwaizumi - that’s not too much to ask for, right? He wants to play it, and he wants to play it now, not in a week when he would finally be able to torrent it.

 

It takes a few seconds for Satori to pull his ID from the depths of his wallet; it’s buried beneath membership and discount cards for various cafes and comic book shops, along with a disturbing number of receipts he’s yet to throw away. 

 

Once he shows it to the cashier, Satori finally takes the time to really look at him. He’s pretty, with wide hazel eyes and silver hair. There’s single cowlick, adding to the boy’s charm. He’s cute, Satori’s gay, and - 

 

The entire thing has to be ruined because Satori can’t be bothered to wait three to five business days to play through a well-worn trope.

 

“That’ll be 3000 yen.”

 

Satori nearly drops his wallet more than once in his rush to pay. The cashier laughs, pinches his eyes up, and - well, Satori is already long gone.

 

…

 

He has a new habit after that - paying for his BL, like a model fucking citizen. It’s pointless really, when the silver haired cashier is off duty more than he is, but that doesn’t hold Satori back. He could be doing his graphic design homework, or he could be working himself to an early death, one overpriced game at a time. 

 

Pick your poison, and all that.

 

The cashier isn’t there a lot, but when he  _ is -  _

 

_ Swallow the poison, forgo the antidote.  _

 

…

 

The game is kinda shit, but Satori wasn’t expecting much. Disappointing, but not the end of the world. It’s better than DRAMAtical Murder, and at the end of the day, that’s all that really matters.

 

…

 

The cashier is there the next time Satori has time to go in - or rather, doesn’t have time to go in, but elects to ignore that for the time being.

 

“Suga, can you put more  _ Overwatch  _ out?” one of the other employees asks, and the cashier -  _ Suga -  _ nods. 

 

Satori already owns  _ Overwatch  _ and has for months, but sometimes he can be a bit useless and overly gay and - he’s  _ trying  _ to be better about things like this, but until then, he’s going to continue to be useless and gay.

 

Suga  _ \- Suga, Suga, Suga -  _ is standing in front of the  _ Overwatch  _ display. Satori stands behind him awkwardly until the cashier notices him, and then it’s even more awkward - all fumbled words and slight laughs.

 

“Can I - ?”

 

“Oh, I’m in your way - “

 

“It’s fine - !”

 

When Suga hands him a copy of the video game, their hands brush for a millisecond and Satori dies, right then and there, in the middle of the shop. He’s blushing but Suga is as well, and - Satori is fine with this.

 

He’s  _ fine. _

 

…

 

Three hours into his project, he realizes that he’s done absolutely nothing. It’s an easy assignment, just a rough draft of a festival poster due in a week, but his eyes keep getting drawn back to his bag from the video game store, which leads him back to Suga, which leads him back to useless pinning for a  _ minimum  _ of thirty minutes.

 

“Fuck,” he sighs and lays his head down on his keyboard. He’s exhausted and loaded down with homework. He doesn’t have any spare time, but - 

 

When has there ever been a better time to go shopping?

 

So he hops on the train and watches the city goes by, one block at a time. It’s fairly empty for the middle of the afternoon, but Satori doesn’t mind; it gives him space to stretch out his too long legs.

 

Four stops later, he’s back in the sunlight. From the station, it’s only a five minute walk through an empty street before standing in front of the shop. Through the display window, he can see Suga helping a customer, with the same cheerful smile on his face as always.

 

The bell goes off when Satori pushes the door open. Suga glances at him and smiles. It’s nothing special, but it still sends a warm shiver up his back. 

 

He ends up in the BL section. There’s nothing overly interesting, and certainly nothing worth spending money on. He reads the back of one game until he realizes you’re trying to receive the affection of a bird, and immediately shoves it back onto the shelf.

 

“Do you need any help finding anything?”

 

Satori jumps. Suga’s smiling; he smiles near-constantly, it would seem. Each time he does, Satori falls harder.

 

“Oh, I’m fine. Just looking.”

 

Suga is standing close to him. Satori can feel body heat radiating off of him. It makes him dizzy, and he fights to keep his breathing steady.

 

_ Swallow the poison fast, it will taste less foul that way. _

 

“Oh,” Suga laughs, quiet and breathy and oh so addicting. “I’m - glad, actually. I’ve never played BL before, so I wouldn’t know what to recommend.”

 

“It’s okay.” Satori shrugs. “It’s hit and miss, for the most part.”

 

“Which one’s your favorite?” 

 

Satori could tell him, but he likes Suga, or at the very least, he likes Suga’s face, and Satori’s favorite BL game doesn’t mesh well with his theoretical twelve step Get-a-Date-With-Suga plan. So he lies, and says the  _ Haikyuu!!  _ game instead.

 

“That’s the one you bought a few weeks ago, right?” Suga asks, and Satori is surprised he remembers. “What’s it about?”

 

Satori could talk about this all day, and with the shop close to empty, there’s very little to stop him. 

 

“Well, it based on a manga about a volleyball team, Aoba Josai - “

 

“Volleyball?” Suga cocks his head. “I used to play in high school.”

 

“So did I! I was a middle blocker. What position were you?”

 

_ Swallow the poison quickly -  _

 

Suga’s smiling when he replies, “setter. I was vice captain, as well.”

 

“Ooh, the main character in  _ Haikyuu!!  _ is a setter. He’s Oikawa Tooru - “ and that’s where Satori bites his tongue and refrains from commenting on Oikawa’s hair. He can be upfront about playing boy’s love games, but he has to draw the line somewhere. “His goal is to lead his team to nationals, but there’s another team that beats him every year, Karasuno. One of Oikawa kohai is on Karasuno’s team, and they’re always trying to one-up each other.”

 

He goes into further detail, excited and struggling to keep his voice down. Suga nods at all the right places and comments occasionally and acts like he’s actually interested, which is better than all of the people in Satori’s program that he talks to about manga.

 

“What about the game?”

 

When Suga asks that, Satori blushes. He’s always scared when he reaches this point - scared people will call him a freak, scared he’ll lose the few people that could maybe, one day, become a friend. But Suga seems so genuine that Satori can’t hold back, doesn’t  _ want  _ to hold back.

 

“You play as Oikawa and try to get him with his best friend,” he answers as nonchalantly as he can.

 

Suga, somehow, seems even  _ more  _ interested. “Sounds fun. I’ll definitely check it out once I get my next paycheck.”

 

Satori is digging his own grave, but he’s useless and gay.

 

“You could just come over to my apartment and play it, if you want, so you don’t have to spend the money.” 

 

He can’t take the offer back now, the words have already left his mouth, but then Suga smiles his thousand kilowatt smile and whips out a blue ballpoint and scribbles his phone number down on the back of Satori’s hand. Satori can only stare at the ink numbly, as Suga offers him the pen.

 

“Write yours as well, ..?”

 

“Satori,” he offers. 

 

“Satori.” Suga smiles. “I’m Koushi.”

 

And with that, it’s a miracle he doesn’t drop the pen and his hand doesn’t shake the numbers out of  recognition. 

 

“I’ll call you once my shift ends.”

 

_ \- So it will taste less foul. _

 

_ … _

 

He begins to deep clean his entire apartment the second he gets home, and throws away more takeout containers than he previously knew existed. Along with it goes dirty laundry into the abyss that is his closet. He does a quick pass over the bathroom and living room, and by the time he’s done, Suga -  _ Koushi -  _ is texting him for an address. 

 

When the doorbell rings, Satori trips over his own feet in an attempt to get to the door faster, but he doesn’t mind, when he sees Koushi out of his work uniform and in casual clothing that seems to fit his body perfectly. 

 

“I brought snacks,” Koushi says, holding up a convenience store bag. “I’m not sure how long these things usually take.”

 

Satori is gone, a little further off with each word, but it’s fine - this is fine.

 

The two of them get situated on the couch. Satori loads the game on his computer, tapping the trackpad as he waits for the title screen to fade out. 

 

“It’s primarily story driven, so there’s a lot of dialogue. I prefer to keep the audio for that off - the voice actors don’t match what I had in my head while reading. But I can turn it on if you want? Either is fine, really. It’s all personal preference, and - “

 

Koushi places his hand on top of Satori to stop his ceaseless tapping. “Whatever you want is fine, Satori.”

 

And Satori dies, all over again.

 

“I’ll just keep it off, then,” he says, oddly aware of how high his voice has become.

 

He skips through the tutorial in favor of explaining the game to Koushi as they play. As he hits the arrow keys, he explains each character, along with their motives. If he’s a little biased towards Iwaizumi, no one has to know.

 

(It’s because of the biceps. God only knows Satori has a thing for pretty boys and their well defined arm muscles.)

 

It doesn’t take long before Koushi has the game figured out and Satori can lean back into the couch and snack on pocky. Koushi’s - cute, _okay,_ and the little sounds he makes while playing are adorable. Forget the pocky and tappo - Satori could live off of the _ah’_ s and _tch’_ s alone.

 

He’s falling asleep when Koushi asks him why Iwaizumi and Oikawa have to be together. Satori nearly falls off the couch, sputtering.

 

“Childhood best friends, Koushi!” he shouts. “They’re meant to be!”

 

Koushi’s brow furrows. “Then what about I have Oikawa sleep with someone, and then get together with Iwaizumi? I - just - where’s the excitement? Those two are cute together, I guess, but wouldn’t it get monotonous? What’s wrong with change? Why not mix it up?”

 

Satori shrugs, still feeling the bitter sting of betrayal. “Do what you want. It’s your run, after all.” 

 

“If it really upsets you - “

 

“It’s fine - !”

 

“I don’t - “

 

“It’s just as game, Koushi. I don’t mind.  _ Really.”  _

 

Koushi hums, smiles, blushes slightly high in his cheeks.

 

When Koushi finishes the game and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are together and happy, it’s two AM, which is Satori’s excuse for why he almost kissed him. They’re standing at the door. Satori is holding the rest of the snacks, which Koushi demands that the redhead keeps, in case they have time to hang out together again,  _ “my treat.” _

 

Satori wishes he could melt through the floorboards. 

 

“I’ll see you around.” Koushi offers a little half wave and disappears down the hall.

 

Satori slumps against his door as soon as it’s closed, sighing deeply.

 

Koushi is going to ruin him.

 

…

 

When Koushi texts about hanging out again a week later, Satori flies into another cleaning fury. His apartment hasn’t collected much mess in a single week, but there’s still  _ some,  _ and some it more than there should be.

 

Koushi shows up at his door with another bag of snacks, as well as a video game. He recognizes the cover immediately - it’s the bird game from the video game store.

 

“I saw you looking at it the other week. It seems pretty weird, but it could be fun?” Koushi shrugs before making his way into the apartment and plopping down on the couch. “You’ve never played it before, right?”

 

“Right,” Satori confirms as he sits down next to Koushi.

 

“It should be fun, then.”

 

…

 

_ Hatoful Boyfriend  _ is not fun, or, at least the gameplay isn’t. Being with Koushi  _ is,  _ though _ ,  _ far more than Satori is willing to admit.

 

“That was stupid,” Satori says once he saves the game. It’s getting late - the sun set hours ago. 

 

“You had fun, though.”

 

“I did.” He bites his lip, before saying, “we should this more often.” 

 

“I would like that.” Koushi smiles, soft and delicate, even as his eyes flash mischievously. 

 

“I can pick the - “

 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish before Koushi is kissing his cheek, leaving him stunned. Koushi looks pleased with himself, even as his cheeks turn rosy. 

 

And, fuck it - Satori kisses him. He keeps his hands on the couch, gripping the edge tightly. Koushi’s lips taste like pocky, chocolatey and sweet.

 

“We can definitely do this again,” Koushi says, laughing, head falling on Satori’s shoulder. “Definitely, without a doubt.”

 

…

 

Koushi may be poison, slowly killing Satori, but he doesn’t mind - torrenting never led to love, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tendou like 5 minutes after this fic: YOU MEME A LOT TO ME, KOUSHI
> 
> comments/kudos are cool?? requests are also cool and welcome at my blog (mother-iwa-chan on tumblr)  
> have nice day!!!


End file.
